heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Forest
---- | screenplay = | story = Rae Lambert | based on = A Furling's Story, and Furlings characters) by Rae Lambert | starring = | music = James Horner | editing = Pat A. Foley | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 72 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $13 millionBeck (2005), p. 184. | gross = $6.6 million }} Once Upon a Forest is a 1993 animated film based on the Furlings characters created by Rae Lambert. A Hanna-Barbera/HTV Cymru/Wales production released by 20th Century Fox, the film was directed by Charles Grosvenor and produced by David Kirschner. It tells the story of three forest denizens that go on an expedition to cure their friend, Michelle, who became sick from chemical fumes. The film's environmental theme divided critics at the time of its release, along with the animation and story. The film was a box office bomb, grossing US$6.6 million against a budget of $13 million. Plot The story opens in a forest known as Dapplewood, where "Furlings" (a term for animal children) live alongside their teacher, Cornelius (Michael Crawford). The four Furlings central to the story are Abigail (Ellen Blain), a woodmouse; Russell (Paige Gosney), a hedgehog; Edgar (Benji Gregory), a mole; and a badger named Michelle (Elisabeth Moss), who is Cornelius' niece. One day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Cornelius orders the Furlings to forget the road altogether. The ramble ends on a boat ride. Afterward, they go back to the forest to find out that it has been destroyed with poison gas from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle while transporting chlorine gas, and the truck driver who was unharmed in the crash, ran to get help. Michelle panics and runs to her home, breathing in some of the gas and becoming severely ill. The gas inside the house has already killed both of her parents, which the mother happens to be Cornelius' sister. Abigail manages to save Michelle, and the Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they found their homes deserted. There, Cornelius tells the Furlings that they need to fetch two herbs that can save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, they head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens including their preacher Phineas (Ben Vereen), and intimidating construction equipment, which the wrens call "yellow dragons", the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs (who insulted Michelle), and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking to Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort, which he unknowingly brought along to be a bag for food he decides to bring. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. A group of humans who come to clean up the gas' mess appear. The animals, thinking the humans mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Unfortunately, Edgar gets separated from the group, and (after losing his glasses), gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are at first worried about their friend, but are surprised when he frees Edgar and smashes the trap before stuffing it in his trash bag, an act Cornelius never expected a human to do, making him realize that there are good humans in the world. The next day, Michelle is given the herbs and awakened from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed on how the Furlings have grown-up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents, who died in the gas accident, but Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. Cast * Michael Crawford as Cornelius * Ellen Blain as Abigail * Benji Gregory as Edgar * Paige Gosney as Russell * Elisabeth Moss as Michelle * Ben Vereen as Phineas * Will Estes as Willy * Charlie Adler as Waggs * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Bosworth * Don Reed - Marshbird * Robert David Hall as Truck driver * Paul Eiding as Abigail's father * Janet Waldo as Edgar's mother * Susan Silo as Russell's mother * Angel Harper as Bosworth's mother * Benjamin Kimball Smith as Russell's brother * Haven Hartman as Russell's sister. * Jodi Benson as Herself/Narrator (uncredited/deleted scenes) * Frank Welker as the Barn Owl Release and reception The Miami Herald took note of the film's potential competition with Universal Studios' already-established summer hit, Jurassic Park: "A small but well-crafted animated feature like this seemingly doesn't stand a grasshopper's chance. And that's a shame, because this is a delightful family film."Once Upon a Forest Will Enchant Wee Ones (1993, June 19). The Miami Herald. Retrieved March 23, 2007. Ultimately, Once Upon a Forest did poorly in theaters: after opening with $2.2 million at 1,487 venues, it only managed to make back US$6,582,052 at the North American box office, just over half its budget.Beck (2005), p. 184. The film was also panned by critics and currently holds a 19% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 21 reviews. Fox Video's original VHS and laserdisc issue of the film, released on September 21, 1993, proved successful on the home video market for several months. On October 28, 2002, it premiered on DVD, also available on VHS in the UK with the content presented in fullscreen and widescreen formats. The film is the coming attraction (2005, February 19). Oakland Tribune. Retrieved March 21, 2007. The original trailer was included as the only extra on the Australian Region 4 version.[http://www.dvd.net.au/review.cgi?review_id=3400 DVD.net: Once Upon a Forest]. Retrieved March 24, 2007. Once Upon a Forest was nominated for an Annie Award for Best Animated Feature in 1993. It won an MPSE Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing. See also *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Another Fox animated film with an environmental theme. *List of animated feature-length films *List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera References External links * * * * Category:1993 films Category:1993 animated films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:British animated films Category:English-language films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Environmental films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in forests Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Film scores by James Horner category:Films directed by Charles Grosvenor